Not so ready
by Abbie-chan
Summary: Shion's not ready to do "that" yet, but it's like Nezumi doesn't mind.


There was the white-haired, sitting on a pile of junk, looking at the stars. The moon made his pale skin glow and his scar looked even more red. And there was Nezumi, feeling the pain when looking at his boy from far away, knowing that probably too soon he'd have to leave his side. The tears started to drop from his eyes to his cheeks, and, to calm the pain, Nezumi sang.

The melody came to Shion from far away, and Nezumi's sweet voice landed on his heart. He turned back and called the rat-boy and waved his hand to tell him to sit by his side.

"Don't stop singing" he said when Nezumi arrived.

And Nezumi kept singing, Shion was lying on his lap and for a while they said nothing. Shion smiled timidly to the Singer, like asking for something, and the Singer understood the message, Nezumi's finger slipped softly across the youngest's white hair. Shion could feel Nezumi's bulge under his head. He panicked, he wasn't ready. He stood up faslty.

"Where are you going?" Nezumi asked.

"I-I'm just cold" he lied.

"Then let's go back inside" said Nezumi standing up and offering his hand. When he saw Shion was hestitating he asked with a cocky smile:

"What's wrong? Don't i seem sexy anymore?"

Shion blushed violently.

"No! I-I mean… it's not that i don't think you're sexy, no, I… it's not that i think you are either, I…"

Nezumi cut him with a smile.

"I love it when you get nervous"

And this said he took his hand firmly and their fingers intertwined. Shion could do nothing but look down and feel how his face was boiling because of the shame.

When they got into the room they shared, Shion rapidly sneaked out to his bedroom.

"Hey you!"

Shion turned back.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?"

The little one got closer and kissed him rapidly on the lips, but this time he couldn't scape, because Nezumi was faster and took him by the hand.

"What Kind of kiss was that?" he said "Tell me right now why are you acting so weird"

As he noticed that Shion wasn't going to answer, Nezumi trew him violently to the Wall and trapped him there. His face got closer to the white-haired's and his tone became rude. He was not that patient and his try to being nice hasn't worked.

"I asked you a question"

Shion tried and look away from his glance, but the boy held his face and forced him to look back. Shion's lips chocked before they screamed.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you answer" Nezumi said while he was still holding Shion's face.

"Okay, it's okay" he said, and then, louder, he added "I'm not ready"

His boyfriend was stunning.

"Ready? For what?"

"I felt how you got excited out there" Shion whispered, and then timidly said "I'm not ready to do _that _with you"

Nezumi laughed. So, that was the problem.

"You can't even call _that _by it's name? You're a total dork, of course you're ready just let me be in charge"

"But…"

Shion was going tos ay something when he felt something in his crotch. Nezumi's erection. Before he could even protest the blue-haired took him fiercly and pushed him to the bed. When he was about to lay over Shion, he stopped him.

"What's wrong now?" Nezumi asked annoyed.

"I give up" said Shion "Kiss me"

"You'll regret saying that"

They kissed long and passionately, their tongues playing furiously, biting, fighting, it's didn't took long to feel the other's erection. Nezumi started massaging Shion's crotch, but before he took Shion's clothes and his owns too. Shion's bulge was harder everytime and Nezumi's one didn't stay back. To delay the momento of the climax, the rat-boy left the other's crotch alone and then focused on his thorax. Shion couldn't stop moaning while Nezumi was biting him, here and there, and let his tongue play with his lover's chest. Shion couldn't resist it anymore and started to kiss him yoo, thirstly, pulling his hair and kept kissing between his moans.

"I-I think it's ready" Shion said

Nezumi hurried up and went down to his boy's member and started to masturbate him.

"AH… AH….AH!"

Shion couldn't stop screaming because his pleasure was too much. Nezumi put his member into his mouth and bit it. Now the screamings were because of the pain.

"AH… Nezumi…AH! DON'T STOP!"

Shion couldn't handle it anymore and then Nezumi felt a salty and warm flavor in his mouth, he let go of the member of Shion and tasted it substance. Shion was so fucking excited wondering if Nezumi would like it.

And as if Nezumi could read his mind, he said:

"You're delicious Shion, in every way"

Shion blushed for like the 30th time that night.

Tired as they were, they hugged and fell asleep that way.


End file.
